1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to back support devices, and more particularly to inflatable, belt-shaped back support devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that back injuries are very debilitating and one of the leading causes of absenteeism in the work place. In the U.S. alone each year, millions of dollars are spent on medical treatment of back injuries and lost due to reduced productivity in the work place.
Back pain is caused by injuries which result in misaligned vertebra, bulging or ruptured discs located between vertebra, or back muscle spasms. Today, rest, support, and immobilization of the back are often prescribed for treatment of back injuries. Unfortunately, such rest and immobilization in combination with the pain, often causes depression and lost productivity.
Many devices and techniques have been used to treat back injuries. One device, known as a back support devices have been used primarily to support and to immobilize the injured back area. Many back support devices use an inflatable bladder that presses against the lower back area when the back support device is worn.
Over the last sixty years, several improvements have been made in back support devices and air bladder technology. One of the original back support devices having an inflatable bladder was disclosed by Mildenbero in U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,590. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,923, Curlee shows an improved back support device comprising a corset made of one-piece, synthetic plastic material, with an air bladder attached thereto. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,957, Curlee offers an improved therapeutic corset designed to apply more precisely counter-pressures to the lower back. This improved therapeutic corset comprises a rigid yet bendable belt support surface and an inflatable air bladder which is divided into intercommunicating cells. When inflated, the air bladder assumes a desirable bend which conforms to the user's body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,587, Curlee discloses another improved back support device called a compound force sacrolumbar support belt which, when worn, supports the wearer's back and pulls the abdominal wall toward the spine. The two-way force effect, is reportedly brought about by: (1) the inflation of the specially designed bladder forming a rigid yet flexible support structure across the back and; (2) a simultaneous tightening of the belt or corset material by strapping or buckling in a conventional manner the front or side. When the bladder is inflated during use, it presses into the back. At the same time, belt is drawn tighter which further presses the bladder into the back and pulls the abdominal wall towards the spine. In order to create the compound force, a flat envelope is securely attached to the support belt or corset. The envelope is sectioned into a series of vertical ribs formed perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support belt or corset. The length of the entire envelope is longer than its height which cause the envelope to shrink in size along its longitudinal axis when inflated. Because the envelope is securely attached the belt or corset, when the envelope is inflated the belt or corset is drawn tighter and pulls the bladder into the spine and the abdomen inward toward the spine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,409, Grim discloses another improved inflatable back support device comprising a back brace made of elastic material which carries a removable pad filled with a gel-like substance. The back brace also includes an air bladder which presses the pad into the spine of the user during use. The air bladder includes a plurality of chambers which are individually inflated by the user. Releasable straps are attached to the edges of the air bladder and are used to attach the air bladder to the back brace and to adjust of the pressure exerted by the bladder on the lower back.
There are several drawbacks with the back support devices discussed above. First, such devices can not be easily adjusted to provide optimal back support to different areas of the lower back. Second, such devices can not be adjusted while worn by the user to provide optimal support and comfort. A third drawback is that such devices can not be adjusted for movement. A fourth drawback is that such devices are not self-contained and therefore, not well suited for use in the work place.
A back support device which addresses and overcome these and other drawbacks discussed further herein, would be highly desirable.